Requiem of dreams
by Rahil
Summary: A normal kid, shortchanged by fate decides to end it all. But destiny has other plans for him. Watch as he finds that purpose that maybe, just maybe, would make life worth it again.OC.R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is not my property. I am not the owner of the Naruto.

A/N:The timeline of this story is set just before the start of the series, meaning Saruto is Hokage, etc

------------------------------------------------------  
They were gone, all gone. My mother, father, sister and brother. All gone. As I stood there in the bright sunlight, I cursed it, the singing bird, I cursed that as well.

What right did they have to be happy when my life was ripped away from me? I stood there staring at the still fresh mud. It was a week ago in freezing rain that they were laid to rest. No, I did not cry.

I wanted to but no tears came out. Even as I heard "from ashes to ashes, from dust to..." I just felt absolutely numb. They had died; my entire family, a victim of a car accident. Some drunken truck driver had collided with my family's small car. Now as I recall I remember that only one thought entered my mind.

_Why did you leave me alone? _

I had been away when this happened; I had been away when I should not have. My name is Kyo, and this is my story.

One Month Later

One month has passed and yet I still exist in a month ago when I saw the dirt being shoveled over my family.

_Family. _

What does that word mean to me now?

I mean my aunt and uncle are nice to me and all and genuinely care about me. Yet I feel everyday becoming a burden and with each day this burden's weight increases.

I was a total shell, just numb to the world. For days I would just sit in my room looking at a photo of the 5 of us that was taken during my sister's birthday party. Then I cried, for the first time in a month I cried. I wept, I sobbed and I let out all my frustrations on my pillow which took it like a gentle friend. I started going to school but I was either avoided or treated with the cautiousness of a bomb.

Everyday I lived, I just existed here as a physical presence. My mind was stuck at the funeral. I decided that enough was enough. Choking on a sob I wrote a letter or more like a small note which said

"_In case I don't see you again, good afternoon, good evening and goodnight". _I put this note in my aunt's mailbox and proceeded to the river which was just a short bus ride away.

I looked at the river and thought to myself, "Oh well I have led a good life, a happy life", I looked at the sky and said "Wait for me". I then stepped into the icy water, my jeans and t-shirt getting soaked but I really couldn't give a damn.

I waded as far as I could before submerging myself. I was totally at peace, the cold water around me helping to slow my heart. I knew that I had gone as far as I could have. Then after time lost meaning my natural reflexes kicked in but they were also weak compared to the realization that life, here, had no meaning. Very soon, I knew I had reached it, the limit of my human body. I mouthed one last "goodbye", before drifting off into an endless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes and I heard noises. _Wait a minute…I could…hear?_

Was this heaven?

The noise…no wait…it was a voice, a _human _voice.

It sounded gruff and as far as I knew angels did not have gruff voices, well that's not to say that I had personally heard any angels but, you know…

I opened my eyes and surveyed around me, ok I came to a realization. The place around me was dirty and I could smell the familiar scent of a river.

Yup, heaven smelt like a _river_

Man those nature buffs would be happy.

I expected to find my family in white clothes, halo and all, you know, like how it is in the movies but all I saw was a weird man with a mask that looked like a cat's.

_So was he an angel?_

"What was that", he responded in a gruff voice.

Had I said that out loud?

"Err, am I alive?" I asked him what probably the most stupid question. I had just drowned so yup I was quite sure that I was as dead as a nail.

"Of course you are alive", he said this while moving his hand in a very weird fashion, he seemed to make 3 quick hand movements and all of a sudden his hand shone with a green light.

_What the_… I knew that there was no such thing as people with green light coming from their hands.

The man in the mask proceeded to touch my chest with his hand and all of a sudden I coughed out water.

_What the hell? _

I got up and looked around me properly. It was night and the air seemed a little different,

_Where the hell was I_, I asked myself for the umpteenth time.

Ok enough is enough, if this is heaven, or hell for that matter I better ask.

"Where am I?" I asked the masked man who looked at me with a face that said "Err, kid, you nuts or what?"

"You are in the fire country and I am from the hidden leaf."

_Hidden leaf?_

_FIRE COUNTRY?_

Where in the world did you end up in Kyo, I asked myself this question but my poor brain which had just woken up from apparently being dead was not ready to answer me.

"You are very weak, I do not know what you were doing in the river but you need hospitalization", the gruff man then did those freaky hand signals again and he touched it upon my forehead until I fell asleep.

He then carried me as if I was light as a feather and took me to wherever he was going but still I was not fully asleep even as I was flying through the treetops with this guy, is he like half monkey or something? So far as I knew, there was a big chance that this was _not _heaven…

----------------------------------------------------

What the…I said jerked awake, the light hitting my eyes. Wait a minute hear…I'm supposed to be dead…_aren't I? _

As I opened my eyes I was struck by the normalness of this place; it looked like any hospital I would find back home. It seemed I was not alone in the room though, on the next bed lay a blonde-haired youth. He had weird whisker markings on his face.

As I sat there, I knew that there was something I was forgetting…what was it?

I clutched my head and keeled over as all the images came back to me; the crushing weight of the water, the sheer loss of hope, and the man with the mask

_The leaf_

_Fire country_

What did it all mean?

"Keep it down there will, 'ya", my blonde companion said to me. His voice was sharp and he had this happy-go-lucky air about him.

"Sorry, sorry", I stammered back not sure how to react. You see, I, not to rip off the wizard of OZ and all, realized I wasn't in Kansas anymore and thus I had no idea on how to react when talking to the people here.

_And by the way, I still did not know where the hell **here **was…_

"Na', its ok. My name is Naruto, and one day I will be Hokage", the boy declared. There was something about this boy, something indomitable about his spirit, something about the way he spoke…

"I'm Kyo", I said offering my hand which he shook in earnest before smiling a million-dollar smile.

Wait a minute…maybe Naruto could shed some light on my predicament…

"Ermm, Naruto, not to sound rude or anything but what is the leaf, and what is the fire country', I asked in as nonchalant a voice as I could muster.

He looked at me with the same look that the masked-guy had given me;

"Don't make fun of me, but ok, I will humor you, you are within the country of fire, this is the village of the leaf also known as Konohagakure", he said in a know-it all voice.

_A village called the leaf…within the country of fire. Ok, someone messed up names here. _

"Uzumaki, you better be sleeping when I come in there", a voice shouted from outside upon which Naruto paled.

"Quick, pretend that you're sleeping", he said hurriedly.

I do not know why but I decided to listen to him, heck, he was the native here, not me.

As I peeked over my blanket, my mind still in a daze at all that had happened.

"_A fine mess you got yourself into, Kyo, a fine mess indeed. You are now officially up the creek without a paddle."_ I berated myself.

Then the door opened…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok chapter 1 done, please read and review. I promise that the plot will pick up more in the following chapters. This chapter was mainly to introduce the readers to Kyo and to establish suitable groundwork for his character.And i know this resembles one of my earlier stories but that is only the first half of this chapter. The rest of the story is going to be totally different.


End file.
